


The Floor is Lava

by yummy06



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of exposition with a punchline at the end, A short little happy thing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummy06/pseuds/yummy06
Summary: Levi comes home after a long business trip to his wonderful husband and kids.





	The Floor is Lava

My job makes my days really long. It’s a grind every damn day. I never knew when I went to college for finance that I would one day be managing an international finance and HR team with over 200 employees under me. I didn’t know I would be wearing a suit and tie every day, that I would be flying transatlantic flights so much that I’m abroad almost as much as I am home.

 

Working backwards though, I am thankful for college. It allowed me to get a job where I’m making enough money to keep my wonderful partner in the lap of luxury, just like he deserves. He pays me back with home cooked meals, late night talk sessions when I’m around the world, keeping our household running, and being the best damned dad to our kids. I’m thankful for college because that’s where I met Eren.

 

My roommate at the time was trying to impress his then-girlfriend-now-wife by spending a ton of time volunteering, which he in turn dragged me to. On this particular Saturday, we were going to volunteer at the hospital. Hanji was coming with. Of course, when we got there, Erwin and Hanji were picked to go to the adult area, and I was picked to go to the kids. I remember giving them a “help me” glance over my shoulder, but damned if they weren’t just making googly eyes at each other. I was unceremoniously thrust into a room with a bunch of dying 6-12 year olds. In the middle of that room sat a young man on the floor, he had a child in his lap and six more sitting around him. Even those that weren’t in his direct vicinity were certainly paying attention. He smiled at me when I came in. That was the moment I fell in love with Eren Jaeger.

 

We talked and played with the kids every Saturday from then until summer. It took me four months of Saturdays to finally ask him out. He laughed and said he’d thought I would never ask. After that, we were inseparable. Eren was studying to be a social worker or a teacher, he hadn’t decided yet. He was also taking some pre-law classes… just in case. He liked children and dogs. Flowers and coffee. He was sunshine and rainbows and cupcakes and everything I always secretly wanted but could never find in another man.

 

Eren isn’t perfect. He gets angry easily and his rage blows up like a bomb. He sleeps so deeply that when the kids were little, I was always the one getting up. He isn’t as proficient at cleaning as you would think 12 years with me would have made him. But he’s everything to me. My heart still thunders when I see him, especially after I’ve been gone for a while, my head still feels light when we kiss, my body still reacts to his touches as if it’s the first time he’s ever laid hands on me. I love Eren with all my heart. I can’t wait to see him today. I’ve been gone for two weeks and three weekends. It’s Monday afternoon and I got off the red eye this morning just in time for a meeting that went all day. I’m tired, I’m crabby, and I swear my underwear hates me. It keeps riding up. I need to see my partner. I need to see my kids.

 

I spend the car ride home thinking about Isabelle and Farlan. Eren did so much research about adoption when we decided we wanted to have children to raise and a family of our own to spend our time and money with. We went to events, we spent countless hours in classes and with social workers. In the end, we were turned away time and again. Some organizations just don’t like the fact that we’re two guys wanting to raise children by ourselves, even though we have more than enough money to provide for the children. Even though Eren is an angel and, I’m convinced, 432% better than any mother out there. Even though we are interested and there are plenty of gay children we could have raised in a home that understood and loved them. It was a no-go time and again. Eren was starting to get depressed.

 

Then the school year had started again and Eren went back to his class. He teaches kindergarten now. It’s the first day of school and he comes home crying. I remember because I had the day off and was going to surprise him with some fancy dinner, expensive wine, and a long back massage that might lead to some friskiness. It was all forgotten when he entered the house and just walked straight into my arms, leaning his head on my shoulders and whining.

 

Two children had joined his class. They were in foster care. It took Eren less than an hour to realize they were being abused. He quickly went to work, like the go-getter he is, and called their social worker. He told me all this with his voice muffled against my neck. With my arms wrapped around him. With my whispers fluttering in his hair.

 

Isabelle and Farlan were convinced Eren was their hero. They followed him around for two weeks, offered to share their food, made him drawings and crafts projects, asked him to swing them on the swings or catch them off the slides. Eren was wrapped around their little finger. I wasn’t even surprised when he came home one day fidgeting. Isabelle, brash and honest, had asked Eren to adopt her. Eren came to me to ask my thoughts. I thought there was nothing else that needed to be discussed. Isabelle’s social worker was happy to have the case off her desk. As we were heading out of her office though, she’d asked about Farlan. Were we interested in Isabelle’s biological brother? The real question was, how could we be ok with splitting them up?

 

From then on, Isabelle and Farlan lived with us. They’re a joy. They match Eren and me. They were practically made for us.

 

My car turns the corner and stops in front of the house. My driver waves me off when I try to thank him. I drag my baggage inside. I am not ready for what greets me.

 

Screaming and squealing from the living room.

 

I run to see what’s going on and find Eren on the sectional with Isabelle hanging off his right arm and Farlan trying to climb his shirt. They’re yelling and flailing and I’m looking around, searching for the fire, for the spider, for the roach, that is making them act this way, but there is nothing. The house is spotless. I run up to them, rounding the corner of the couch so they see me.

 

Isabelle starts yelling and motioning for me to get on the couch, I stare at Eren.

 

“What’s going on?” I ask.

 

Eren grabs my arm and pulls me up on the couch, depositing my daughter in my arms and scooping Farlan up. He looks at me, dead serious.

 

“The floor is lava.”

 

And that’s why I love coming home. Because we order chinese food and have the delivery person bring it all the way to the couch where we are huddled under blankets watching Trolls for the fifteen thousandth time, my daughter to my left, my son to my right, and my love holding us from behind.

 

My heart is so full it makes me feel like I’m choking. I might work myself to death, but coming home to Eren is pure heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a new Tumblr for my writing (and random ship stuff). Follow if it pleases you.
> 
> ucannamakeme 


End file.
